


Pedicures and Gossip

by theHungriestTribble



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theHungriestTribble/pseuds/theHungriestTribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Uhura often meet to swap stories and watch bad movies. </p>
<p>This is one such night. </p>
<p>Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedicures and Gossip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [graveExcitement (arachnids)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnids/gifts).



The door to Uhura's quarters opens with the whoosh. 

"Jim," she says, excitedly, "you brought my favorite chocolates."

"Sweets for my sweet," he says, grins and kisses her on the cheek.   
Uhura ushers him into her quarters, where there is a table set for two. 

"Oh don't be cheesy," she says and gently slaps his shoulder. "I'll set these aside for desset. Come sit down, I replicated us some nice salads, as per Leonard's instructions" she says and points at a chair. 

Jim's face drops. "Salad!," he says, sounded more like a dejected child than a starship captain. 

Uhura laughs. "I'm just kidding. I got us pizza of course. Chicago style."

"That's why your my favorite," Jim says and pulls her into a hug. "This new health kick of Bone's is driving me up the wall. I'd rather get a hypo every day then eat salad." 

"You and me both," says Uhura. "Now sit down, I didn't work so hard replicating a pizza for us to eat it cold."

Jim sits down, and takes a sip of the already filled wine glass by his plate. "So, I just heard the most amazing thing," he says. 

"Wait one minute for me to sit down," Uhura says as she places a slice of pizza on his plate and then hers. "Although I think I might have you beat." 

Uhura sits down and lifts her glass up, "to pedicures and trash tv," she says.

"And all the ship's best gossip," Jim says and they clink their glasses. 

"Ok," Uhura says, "you go first."

Jim swallows a rather large bite, licks his lips and says, "well you didn't hear this from me,"

"Of course not," Uhura says with a wave of her hand.

"Well you know if someone pregnant it has to be reported to the ship's captain," he says.

"Oh! Who is it?" Uhura asks excitedly, waving her pizza at Jim emphatically.

"Ensign Vala from engineering!" He says.

"No!" She says. 

"Yeah!" He says. 

"Who is the father?" She's asks. "She doesn't even talk, she always has her nose to her padd."

"Well this is the best part!" He says. "I guess last month on shore leave she has few too many Cardassian sunrises and had herself a great old time!"

"Good for her!" Uhura says. 

Jim starts to laugh, "she doesn't even know what's species the kid is going to be! She was so mortified when she was telling me. It was so hard to keep a straight face."

"Oh wow! It's always the quiet ones, isn't it," she says slyly. 

"She slept with 4 different species in one night," He says shaking his head. "I just sent her back to Bones, and I've been trying to forget everything I know about Ensign Vala's sex life." 

Uhura laughs. "Well, to Ensign Vala! May her baby be healthy and hopefully not Klingon!" She says and raises her glass.

Jim laughs and raises his glass as well to drink. "Now, can you beat that?"

"Oh I think so!" Uhura says, and pauses for dramatic effect. Jim wiggles with excitement.

"Guess who came to me for advice on pursing a romantic relationship with a human?" Uhura asks with a sly smile. 

"Who?" asks Jim, more dramatically than he'd care to admit. 

"Our very own dear and precious Spock," she says, smiling and taking another bite of pizza. 

"Spock?" Jim asks. "The Vulcan with the pointy ears?"

"The one and the same," she says. 

"But why you? I mean, with your together history, was that ok?"he asks more gently. 

"Oh it's fine," she says casually, "it's been ages since we dated, and we've always made better friends. Honestly I was honored that he asked me."

Jim nods. "You didn't happen to find out who he wants to pursue a romantic relationship with, did you?" He asks. 

Uhura puts her hand on Jim's across the table. She looks at him for a moment. "No," she says, "I promise I'd tell you if he did. And of course, I didn't say anything about any feelings you may or may not have for him."

Jim frowns but doesn't say anything. 

"Anyways," she says with a more casual tone. "I told him that of course all humans are different. But on the whole, we prefer more subtly than Vulcans are used to."

"Subtly isn't exactly Spock's strong point," Jim says.

"Oh don't I know it! Some human  
is going to be treated to a very logical seduction," she says, and opens up the box of chocolates. 

Jim frowns again. Uhura looks at him pointedly. "I'll do my best to get more information out of him, ok?" She says, and offers him the box.

"You better," he says and takes the offered chocolate.

"Come on, let's start soaking our feet," she says.

"Oh I almost forgot," Jim says pulling a small bottle out of his pocket. "I got the Orion scented oil stuff to put in the water when we were at Starbase 42. It's guaranteed to make out feet as soft as a baby's bottom."

"Oh!" Says Uhura. She opens the bottle and sniffs. "It smells lovely, almost like lavender." 

"So you like it," he asks.

"I can't wait to try it," she says. 

They walk over to the living room area of Uhura's quarters and she sits down on the couch while Jim prepares the tubs for soaking their feet. 

"I was thinking of painting my toes purple," she says while she wiggles her toes in the water. 

"I was thinking science blue," Jim  
says as he rifles through Uhura's box of nail colors. 

"Science blue?" She asks. "Any particular reason? I thought you might go with Vulcan green."

Jim smiles. "Ok fine. Is it that obvious?"

"To me, it is," she says.

"What about you? Who are you romantically interested in? Us mere mortals don't read minds," he says. 

Uhura laughs. "Oh it's hardly mind reading! I've just never seen your eyes light up like when you talk to Spock."

"That doesn't answer my question," Jim says and kicks a bit of water at her.

"Oh fine. I suppose it's in the spirit of our gossip and pedicures night. I don't have a crush, per se, but there a couple people I wouldn't say 'no' to," she says. 

"Am I one of them?" He asks, giving her his most charming smile.

"No!" She says incredulously. "I've said the word enough times to you."

"I'm ever hopeful," he says, and laughs. "Ah the beautiful babies that will never be! So who is it then?"

"Well you know Monty has been spending a lot of time on the bridge recently, and we've been working on some ideas we've had to improve the communications system, and I feel like we have a bit of a connection," Uhura says. 

"Monty?" Jim asks.

"Scotty," Uhura says, a bit exasperated. 

"Ohhhhhhhhh," says Jim. "Yeah I could totally see that."

"And then of course, you know Christine and I get together every week to play cards, and we've definitely been playing footsy recently," she says, blushing a bit.

"Oh really?" he says. "Do you want me to ask Bones to talk to her? You know he can be subtle."

"What are we, kids?" She asks. 

"I just thought I'd offer," he says, shrugging and eating another chocolate. 

"Really I just want to focus on my work, but like I said, I wouldn't say 'no,'" she says and smile brightly, and grabs the box of chocolates from Jim. 

"Well I definitely agree with your choices. Christine has legs for days, and Scotty has a great ass, he says.

"I'm glad you approve," she says.  
"Now,I've recorded The Secret Romance of Vulcan Housewives, and Kluxon Klaxx: The Untold Story of Passion and Revenge, which would you prefer?" 

"Oh! Vulcan Housewives please," he says excitedly. "I've been wanting to see that one."

"Perfect," she says and she rests her head on Jim's shoulder as the halo starts.


End file.
